Rockerboyalien4 as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
15:13 rockerboyalien4 ~rockerboy@pool-71-163-172-200.washdc.fios.verizon.net has joined #intrasound 15:14 okay thank you 15:14 <@CD-TDA> Hi, ROCKERBOYALIEN4 Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 15:15 Hi i am Rockerboyalien4 and i will be auditioning for the role of Owen and Noah 15:15 AlexDeLarge ~TDFan1000@109.78.186.211 has joined #intrasound 15:15 <@CD-TDA> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Noah. and then you can audition for Owen right after. 15:15 <@CD-TDA> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 15:15 Alright 15:15 <@CD-TDA> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 15:16 sorry hold on a second 15:16 <@CD-TDA> It's fine. 15:16 not used to PCs 15:17 copy and paste is acting up 15:17 :p 15:17 <@CD-TDA> It's fine, ROCKERBOYALIEN4. 15:17 <@CD-TDA> I must say that I really like your username, by the way. 15:17 mode/#intrasound TranscriptBot by CD-TDA 15:17 mode/#intrasound AlexDeLarge by CD-TDA 15:17 thank you 15:18 <@CD-TDA> We're still awiting for your link. 15:18 wow i am so sorry 15:19 <@CD-TDA> Okay. 15:19 for some reason i can't paste the link here 15:19 <@CD-TDA> Can you link us, please? 15:19 <@CD-TDA> That's fine. 15:19 <@CD-TDA> Just tell me where you have it. 15:19 my userpage 15:19 very bottom 15:19 <@CD-TDA> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 15:19 <@CD-TDA> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 15:19 7 15:20 typing wise 15:20 <@CD-TDA> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 15:20 I would like to say 10 but overall it will end up being a 7 15:20 <@CD-TDA> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:21 well i'm black but no 15:21 <@CD-TDA> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 15:21 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 15:21 okay 15:21 yes 15:21 katie 15:21 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:21 AlexDeLarge has changed nick to Harold| 15:21 yes 15:21 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:21 Anti-hero 15:22 <@CD-TDA> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is HAROLD. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:22 rockerboyalien4 has changed nick to Noah 15:22 Excuse me Harold 15:22 <@Harold|> Hi Noah. How are you pal? :D 15:22 Uhh him again... Fine 15:23 <@Harold|> :( 15:23 <@Harold|> Something wrong? 15:23 <@Harold|> 3: 15:23 Hey Harold, say can we talk? 15:23 <@Harold|> Sure. 15:23 <@Harold|> About what? :o 15:24 Now the both of us are underdogs right? 15:24 And what underdogs do is stay in a pack. 15:24 <@Harold|> I guess. But I'm more of a top than a bottom....Whata are you getting at!? :@ 15:24 So I suggest you and me team-up 15:25 <@Harold|> Sure. ;) 15:25 <@Harold|> Sounds like a plan. 15:25 With my brains and your mad skills we will domiante 15:25 <@Harold|> YEAH! 15:25 First target: GEOFF 15:25 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 15:25 okay 15:25 <@CD-TDA> We'll end the scene here. 15:25 <@CD-TDA> Your second character is Owen. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions